My Heart's Flower
by SilentPark Vindyra
Summary: CHAP 5 UPDATE. Perasaan aneh muncul ketika Hinata marah besar dengan Naruto. Entah kenapa dia selalu berdebar ketika membayangkan wajah Naruto. Lalu muncul Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bersikap baik padanya. Semuanya membingungkan. Bad summary, cerita err... I'm newbie. RnR please :D
1. Chapter 1

FAN FICTION

AUTHOR : SILENTPARK VINDYRA

TITLE : MY HEART'S FLOWER

CHAPTER 1

CAST :  
-)UZUMAKI NARUTO  
-)HYUUGA HINATA  
-)INUZUKA KIBA  
-) HARUNO SAKURA

OTHER CAST:  
FIND BY YOURSELF!

DISCLAIMER:  
MASASHI KISHIMOTO

GENRE:  
PERHAPS… ROMANCE. (^_^)

DON'T LIKE IT? NO PROBLEMO. JUST ENJOY IT!

HAPPY READING…

* * *

_Hinata POV's_

Hari ini hari yang cerah, sangat cerah. Tapi tidak dengan suasana hatiku saat ini. Kalian ingin tahu ada apa denganku? Ya, aku patah hati. Aku benar-benar patah hati saat ini, karena cowok yang kusukai, Inuzuka Kiba-san, pacaran dengan temanku sendiri, Haruno Sakura-chan.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Tapi aku betul-betul menyukainya. Saat dia menyatakan perasaannya, aku tidak sanggup menolaknya. Maaf, aku memang bukan teman yang baik, Hinata."

Kata-katanya saat itu masih terngiang di kepalaku. Sungguh sakit rasanya ditikam teman sendiri dari belakang. Harusnya kalau dia menyukai Kiba dia bilang padaku, bukan main pacaran saja seperti ini! Jahat! Sakura-chan, kau jahat!

"Lebih baik aku ikut pelajaran setelah istirahat saja. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah Sakura-chan untuk sementara," ujarku dalam hati.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bolos jam pelajaran sebelum istirahat pertama. Hhh… aku ini menyedihkan, ya. Kabur dari sesuatu yang sebenarnya harus aku hadapi… tapi, kurasa begini lebih baik. Daripada nanti emosiku meluap dan menyerang Sakura-chan, bagaimana jadinya? Rasanya aku ingin menangis tapi air mataku tidak bisa keluar…

Sunyi, tak ada yang menemaniku di taman luas ini. Hanya ada aku disini, sendiri. Ya ampun, menyedihkan sekali…

"Setidaknya tidak ada yang bisa menyakitiku disini, ya…" gumamku lirih.

_Hinata POV's end_

_Sakura POV's_

Hinata kemana, ya? Padahal absennya hari ini "hadir". Apa dia bolos? Apa dia bolos karena marah padaku, ya…?

"Hinata, kamu marah, ya…?" desisku pelan.

Ah! Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya. Harusnya aku jujur saja kalau aku memang menyukai Inuzuka-kun, tapi aku malah menyembunyikannya! Aku sudah menusuknya dari belakang! Maaf, Hinata!

"Sakura, ada apa? Kok melamun?"

"Eh… Inuzuka-kun…"

Suara Inuzuka-kun membuyarkan fikiranku. Aku langsung gelagapan saat melihat wajah Inuzuka-kun yang sangat menawan.

"Mau ke kantin bersamaku, Sakura?" tanyanya lembut.

"Eh, tapi sebentar lagi 'kan bel pelajaran pertama bunyi…"

"Tak apa, 'kan? Sekali-sekali telat masuk kelas 'kan, tidak masalah. Hehehe…" Inuzuka-kun menarik tanganku dengan semangat.

"He, hei… Inuzuka…"

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, sih? Panggil aku Kiba."

"A, aku tidak biasa…" jawabku gugup.

"Nanti juga biasa…" ujarnya dengan senyuman khas-nya yang begitu kusukai.

"Baiklah… Kiba… kun…"

Hinata, maafkan aku. Tapi aku memang sangat menyukainya, jadi aku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Namun kalau kau tidak memaafkanku… aku… tidak akan baik-baik saja karena kau teman baikku. Kumohon Hinata, kembalilah… maafkan keegoisanku…

Maaf karena aku telah mengkhianatimu, Hinata. Tapi aku tidak mau menyerahkan Kiba-kun padamu. Ini memang egois tapi… aku tidak bisa melepasnya… maaf, maaf…

_Sakura POV's end_

_Hinata POV's_

Ah… angin hari ini sungguh sejuk. Setidaknya ini bisa membuatku melupakan kesedihanku sementara, karena dikhianati teman sendiri. Akupun berlari kesana kemari, menikmati udara sejuk dan luasnya taman Konoha. Sementara aku tidak bisa menangis, lebih baik dilupakan dengan bersenang-senang seperti ini saja. Ah, sungguh mengasyikkan!

Aku berlari-lari sambil tersenyum melepas kegalauan dalam hati. Sesekali aku tertawa pelan karena begitu senangnya, yaah… meski hatiku masih sakit sekali, sih…

"Rasanya jadi ingin memetik bunga, deh," gumamku pelan.

Perlahan aku menyusuri sekeliling taman dan mencari-cari Himawari (Bunga Matahari), bunga favoritku. Ah, ketemu!

"Wah, cantiknya…" akupun memetik beberapa bunga untuk kubawa pulang nanti, Hanabi pasti juga menyukainya karena ia memang cinta dengan bunga.

Terkadang aku iri dengan Himawari, warnanya yang cerah terlihat meskipun di malam hari, seperti melambangkan keceriaan hati dan semangat. Berbeda sekali denganku, yang tak berdaya ketika melihat cowok yang kusukai bersama cewek lain, dan memilih kabur daripada harus menghadapinya. Yah, mungkin ini salahku juga, sih. Aku tak berbuat apapun dan memperjuangkan apapun untuk mendapatkan hati Kiba-san. Tapi daripada itu, lebih sakit saat aku memikirkan Sakura-chan yang berkhianat dibelakangku…

"Bagaimana caranya, ya? Aku ingin menangis tapi air mataku nggak mau keluar. Rasanya sesak kalau tertahan begini…" aku terus bercerita pada Himawari yang kupetik.

"Mungkin aku marah pada Sakura-chan karena dia tak jujur padaku, tapi dia tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari Kiba-san, 'kan? Dia jujur dengan perasaannya terhadap Kiba-san, walau mungkin satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu dan tidak menyadari hal itu adalah aku… Sakura-chan selalu bersikap apa-adanya pada Kiba-san, sedangkan aku? Aku tidak pernah jujur, selalu menghindar jika bertatapan dengan Kiba-san… pura-pura kuat didepannya padahal tidak… pura-pura melirik orang lain padahal yang kulihat hanyalah dia…" lanjutku panjang lebar, lirih.

Mungkin setelah inipun, Kiba-san takkan pernah tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Disaat nanti mereka akan berjanji setia sehidup semati, mungkin dia juga takkan pernah kalau hatiku bisa mati hanya karena melihatnya bahagia. Seharusnya aku juga bahagia, tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa. Betul-betul menyedihkan. Sekarang aku merasa sebenarnya yang egois itu aku… tidak berbuat apapun dan tidak pernah jujur, tapi marah saat orang lain mendapatkannya…

"Tapi kenapa rasanya aku tidak mau memaafkan atau minta maaf pada Sakura-chan, ya? Ah, Himawari, aku ini sungguh manusia yang menyebalkan, 'kan?"

Akhirnya aku terus bercerita pada Himawari yang tidak akan pernah memberiku solusi karena dia memang tidak dapat berbicara. Sungguh seperti orang gila, tapi hanya ini yang ingin aku lakukan. Aku tak ingin kembali ke sekolah dan melihat mereka berdua bergembira, benar-benar deh. Hatiku ini benar-benar hina…

Aku kembali berjalan dengan lesu karena memikirkan hal itu terus. Sampai saat ditengah jalan, aku menemukan hal yang kufikir… momen yang sedikit istimewa. Aku bertemu Uzumaki Naruto, kakak kelasku di Konoha High School. Dia sedang berbaring sambil memandang langit biru, terlihat cukup keren. Tapi ini 'kan sudah jam pelajaran pertama? Apa dia juga bolos?

"Hnggh… Naruto-senpai…?" kucoba untuk menyapanya.

Dia menoleh padaku, tapi tak menjawab sapaanku. Dan dia kembali memandang langit.

"A, anu… Senpai? Sedang apa disini…?"

Lagi-lagi dia tak merespon kata-kataku. Tapi aku tak menyerah.

"Naruto-senpai…?" kali ini aku benar-benar berharap dia menjawab.

Akhirnya dia benar-benar memandangku dan menjawab sapaanku sedari tadi.

"…apa?" singkat, padat, dan ngenes.

"Senpai sedang apa disini…?"

"Maunya?" Jawabannya itu membuatku sedikit kesal.

"Kan, aku bertanya…"

"Oh…" gumamnya.

Kurasa ia memang cari masalah denganku.

"Tidak ada, hanya memandang langit. Dilihat juga tahu, 'kan?" lanjutnya dingin.

"Iya, aku tahu. Maksudku… senpai tidak ikut pelajaran pertama? Atau memang waktu bebas?" ujarku pura-pura polos padahal tanganku sudah mengepal-ngepal serasa ingin mengeluarkan Kaiten-ku saking kesalnya.

"Kau sendiri? Hari ini murid kelas dua tidak ada waktu bebas, 'kan?"

"Aku memang bolos. Bagaimana dengan senpai?!" amarahku mulai keluar.

"Bolos," jawabnya singkat lagi.

"Oh… begitu," gumamku singkat pula.

Uzumaki Naruto, walaupun ia kakak kelas yang populer hanya sedikit yang kutahu tentang dia, sekedar tahu bahwa ia suka Ramen. Para siswi kelas dua sering membicarakannya yah, sesuai dengan perkataanku karena ia populer. Dia berkumpul dengan gerombolan siswa kelas tiga yang memang populer, sih, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, Gaara dan Hyuuga Neji, kakak sepupuku. Menurut kabar sebenarnya dulu Naruto-senpai itu siswa yang ceria dan penuh semangat, tapi entah apa yang membuatnya jadi dingin seperti ini. Sekarang sifatnya terlihat tidak berbeda dengan Sasuke-senpai, dingin dan acuh pada sekeliling terutama perempuan.

"Kenapa senpai bolos?" lanjutku.

"Mau tahu banget, ya?"

"Iya!" jawabku sedikit membentak karena sebal.

"Yah…" gumamnya.

"Karena malas saja ikut jam pelajaran pertama. Kau?" lanjutnya sambil bertanya.

"Eh, aku? Ah, kalau aku… karena pelajaran pertama di kelasku pelajaran yang tidak kusuka dan membosankan," jawabku yang meleset jauh dengan kenyataan.

"Hmm, begitu," ia pun kembali menatap langit.

Ada yang kusadari saat ia memandang langit. Tatapannya yang dingin dan sulit ditebak berubah menjadi pandangan kosong dan begitu sedih, seperti mengingat sesuatu yang amat memilukan. Entah apa itu… atau itu hanya sekedar perasaanku?

Kamipun duduk berdua tanpa sekalipun bercakap-cakap lagi.

_Hinata POV's end_

_Author POV's_

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi kencang hingga terdengar sampai ke tempat Hinata dan Naruto bersantai. Mereka berdua (tanpa disadari) menghela nafas bersamaan, tanda merasa berat harus kembali ke sekolah.

"Senpai sudah ingin kembali ke sekolah?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, kalau tidak nanti aku ditandai "absen". Padahal aku sudah mengisi "hadir" di absensi kelas," jawab Naruto dingin.

"Aku juga sama…" Hinata kembali menghela nafas. Dia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa jika bertemu dengan Sakura dan Kiba nanti.

"… hei, kau… mirip dengan Neji," tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya pada Hinata.

"Eh? Iya… soalnya Neji itu sepupuku."

"Oh… pantas," ujar naruto singkat.

"Jadi… namamu siapa?" lanjut Naruto.

"Namaku? Namaku Hinata," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" pertanyaan Naruto yang seperti itu membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Karena siswi di kelasku sering membicarakanmu?" ujar Hinata sedikit bingung.

"Membicarakanku?"

"Iya, soalnya senpai 'kan, populer dikalangan kelas dua…"

"Oh, ya?" gumamnya dingin (lagi).

Hinata memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Orang ini dingin sekali, sih!" gumamnya kesal dalam hati.

"Hei… ummm, siapa namamu tadi?"

"Hinata, senpai!" jawab Hinata malas.

"Ya, Hinata. Ayo, kita bareng ke sekolah," ujar Naruto padanya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku malas kalau jalan sendirian lagi," jawab Naruto dengan wajah datar nan dingin.

"Oh… baiklah…" Hinata pun beranjak dari duduk santainya dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Tanpa seseorang dari mereka yang sadar, ini adalah awal kisah seru di kehidupan mereka.

_Author POV's end_

* * *

To Be Continued…

Nah, selesailah chapter pertama dari cerita "My Heart's Flower" ini! Gomen kalau agak gaje, tapi diharap penasaran sama cerita selanjutnya, ya! Ingat, don't be silent reader, okay? See you next time! XD


	2. Chapter 2

FANFICTION

AUTHOR : SILENTPARK VINDYRA

TITLE : MY HEART'S FLOWER

CHAPTER 2

CAST :  
-) UZUMAKI NARUTO  
-) HYUUGA HINATA  
-) INUZUKA KIBA  
-) HARUNO SAKURA

OTHER CAST :  
FIND BY YOURSELF!

DISCLAIMER :  
MASASHI KISHIMOTO

GENRE :  
PERHAPS… ROMANCE. (^_^)

DON'T LIKE IT? NO PROBLEMO. JUST ENJOY IT.

HAPPY READING…

_Hinata POV's_

*At School*

Haaah… kembali ke sekolah, ya…? Rasanya seluruh kakiku lemas saat berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung sekolah… dan kenapa aku menuruti permintaan Naruto-senpai untuk ke sekolah bersama?! Baka, baka!

"Hoi! Naruto!" aku mendengar ada yang memanggil Naruto-senpai. Eh? Sasuke-senpai, toh…

"Yo," jawab Naruto-senpai datar.

Aku heran, apa dia tidak punya ekspresi selain tampang menyebalkan begitu, ya?

"Hei… kau jalan dengan cewek? Ada kemajuan apa?" ujar teman satu geng-nya yang lain, Gaara-senpai.

"Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tiba-tiba Neji, kakak sepupuku, menegurku.

"Ah, tidak… aku hanya…"

"Dia menemaniku bolos tadi," jawab Naruto-senpai tiba-tiba.

"Menemanimu bolos?! Hinata, kenapa kau mau? Dia ini orang berbahaya, tahu!" tukas Neji memelototiku.

"Orang berbahaya katamu? Heh!" Naruto-senpai tersenyum sinis.

"Ah, tidak… aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat di taman Konoha tadi…" aku berusaha menenangkan Neji.

"Jadi… kau betulan bolos?"

"I… iya…"

"Akan kulapor pada Paman nanti!" ancam Neji padaku. Waduuh!

"Ne, Neji! Jangan!"

"Siapa suruh bolos?! Pokoknya nanti kulaporkan!"

"He, hei! Jangan! Kumohon…! Pelajaran pertama di kelas sangat membosankan! Makanya aku bolos!"

"Pelajaran kedua? Bagaimana dengan pelajaran kedua?!"

Aku menelan ludah saat itu.

"A… itu… kufikir tanggung karena setelahnya bel istirahat, jadi…"

"Kulaporkan, titik!" Neji pun berlalu.

"Neji! Jangan!" aku menarik-narik lengan baju Neji, meminta belas kasihan darinya.

"Takkan kuulangi deh, janji," lanjutku.

"Benar, ya?"

"Iya…"

"Baiklah…" dia melihatku dengan tatapan jahil.

"Tapi menjaga rahasia itu tidak gratis, lho…" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai seram.

"Ma, maksudmu…?"

"Hehehe…"

GLEK. Aku menelan ludah lagi.

*Mohon Tunggu Sebentar*

SKIP.  
Ah! Dasar Neji! Dia merauk setengah uang jajanku! Dasar, tahu begini lebih baik aku didamprat Ayah saja, deh! Huhuhu… uangku tercinta…

Kenapa rasanya hari ini aku sial sekali, ya? Sakit hati, bertemu orang menyebalkan, dan kehabisan uang. Ya ampun… benar-benar menyedihkan sekali…

"Hinata?!" tiba-tiba kudengar suara familiar yang begitu mengejutkanku. Ya, tidak salah lagi… Sakura-chan…?

"Sa… Sakura-chan…?!"

"Kenapa kamu bolos pelajaran pertama dan kedua tadi? Tidak biasanya…" ujarnya bingung.

Jangan sok polos begitu dihadapanku!

"Apa itu jadi masalah bagimu?!" jawabku sinis. Akupun berlalu meninggalkannya.

Ah, sungguh menyebalkan! Sakura-chan benar-benar menyebalkan! Tapi kurasa yang lebih menyebalkan itu aku…

Aku berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Inilah satu-satunya tempat di sekolah yang aku percaya untuk merenung. Aku melamun sambil memandang bunga Gerbera yang tumbuh subur disana.

"Bunga Gerbera, kamu tahu? Hari ini betul-betul memilukan bagiku. Rasanya aku ingin menghilang saja…" ujarku lirih.

"Sungguh, aku ingin menangis. Aku ingin meluapkan perasaanku saat itu agar aku lega, tapi kenapa tidak bisa…? Air mataku tidak mau keluar…

"Aku pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Sakura-chan yang mengkhawatirkanku. Sungguh menyebalkan, bukan? Memang aku marah padanya tapi… rasanya juga tidak patut aku meninggalkannya begitu saja, 'kan? Dia sahabat yang telah berkhianat tapi… tapi tetap saja sahabat itu… bagai menumbuhkan sebuah bibit kegembiraan di hati… tapi 'kan, dia berkhianat! Aaah! Kenapa aku jadi bimbang begini, sih?!" aku mengacak-acak rambutku sambil meneruskan curahan hatiku pada Bunga Gerbera yang tumbuh begitu cantik diantara rumput liar…

Lagi-lagi aku merasa iri pada bunga yang tumbuh begitu cantik, seakan-akan terjangan apapun tidak akan mengurangi keindahannya. Haah… payah banget, deh…

"Hyuuga-chan!"

Terdengar suara yang begitu kunantikan, suara yang begitu kusukai, dan terdengar memanggilku… Kiba-san…?

"Ki, Kiba-san?!" aku langsung gelagapan saat bertatapan dengannya.

"Hyuuga-chan…" dia mulai berbicara.

"Apa kamu bertengkar dengan Sakura?"

Ucapannya membuatku tersentak.

"Hmm…" gumamku lirih.

"Hyuuga-chan?"

"Entah. Dia cerita padamu, ya?"

"Tidak. Tapi tadi aku lihat kamu menghindarinya, ada apa? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama, 'kan?"

Kiba-san melihatnya. Ini hukuman untukku.

"Ah, aku cuma merasa tidak enak badan. Makanya aku tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun dulu," ujarku berbohong.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya…"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menanyakan apapun lagi. Beristirahatlah, akan lebih baik kalau kamu pergi ke UKS."

Dia melambaikan tangan padaku, aku tersenyum padanya. Tapi sebenarnya aku semakin merasa sedih. Seharusnya aku senang dia datang padaku, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Karena yang ia pertanyakan bukan tentangku, tapi Sakura-chan. Ya, memang cuma Sakura-chan di hatinya.

"Tuh 'kan, bunga Gerbera. Aku malah semakin sedih bukannya senang. Wajar saja sih, soalnya Sakura-chan 'kan, pacarnya. Tapi…" aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Aku ini… memalukan… bukan begitu, bunga Gerbera…? Terus berharap yang nggak akan pernah jadi milikku…"

Akupun memutuskan untuk berdamai dengan waktu, dengan segala yang kuhadapi saat ini. walau belum tentu aku bisa menghadapi Sakura-chan…

_Hinata POV's end_

_Naruto POV's_

"Namaku? Namaku Hinata."

Entah kenapa kalimat itu masih terngiang di kepalaku, disertai dengan senyuman kecilnya saat itu. Hinata, ya… nama yang lucu.

"Hoi, Naruto! Dari tadi bengong terus! Ada apa, nih?" suara Gaara begitu mengejutkanku.

"Tak ada apa-apa," jawabku datar.

"Hei, kayaknya kamu mikirin sepupunya Neji itu, ya?" ujar Sai menyerobot pembicaraan.

"Huh? Si Hinata itu, ya? Hmm, sedikit."

"Wah, ada kemajuan!" teriak Gaara ceria.

"Akhirnya kamu tertarik pada perempuan lagi, ya?" tukas Sai lembut.

"Tertarik? Kurasa tidak," jawabku datar (lagi).

"Wah, jangan begitu… ini suatu momen spesial bagi kami, lho…" Sai menepuk bahuku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya. Akhirnya kau bisa menemukan tambatan hati lagi, soalnya sudah banyak gosip kurang enak beredar tentangmu," cetus Gaara memasang wajah polos.

"Oh, gosipku yang penyuka sesama itu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum dingin.

"Iya, yang itu," jawab Sai buru-buru.

"Masa bodo. Aku tak peduli gosip itu. Lagipula aku tak tertarik pada siapapun dan apapun," akupun berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Cih! Hei, Naruto! Ingat, Karma Does Exist, lho!" teriak Gaara sambil cekikikan.

Aku tak menghiraukannya.

"Naruto-senpai…?"

"Senpai sedang apa disini…?"

"Kenapa senpai bolos?"

Hmm, kenapa setiap kata-katanya selalu terbayang di ingatanku, ya? Kuakui, suaranya itu imut. Wajahnya juga cukup cantik, tapi tak menarik perhatianku. Namun kenapa masih terbayang saja di kepalaku?

"Namaku? Namaku Hinata."

"Namaku Hinata."

"Hinata."

"Hinata."

"Hinata."

Ah, namanya… selalu terngiang… Hinata… kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya begini? Padahal kami baru pertama kali bertemu dan tak ada hal spesial dalam dirinya…

Dia seolah telah menebarkan bunga di kepalaku.

Hinata… dia jadi membuatku penasaran begini. Baiklah… sepertinya aku memang sedikit tertarik padanya…

Sepertinya dia bunga yang berhasil membuatku ingin memetiknya.

_Naruto POV's end_

_Hinata POV's_

Aku kembali berjalan menuju kelas, menyusuri gedung dengan lemas. Sekarang mau bagaimanapun juga, aku harus berdamai dengan waktu. Yah, setidaknya aku tak ingin jadi cewek menyebalkan…

"KYAAA! NARUTO-SENPAI!"

Sepertinya tadi ada yang menyebut-nyebut Naruto-senpai? Ah, tidak salah lagi. Memang siswi-siswi yang sedang mengerubungi Naruto-senpai. Hmm, siapa sangka tadi aku bertemu dan kembali ke sekolah bersama salah satu siswa kelas tiga terpopuler di Konoha High School? Hahaha, kalau difikir-fikir mungkin itu keajaiban bagiku meski dia cuek dan acuh, begitu menyebalkan bagiku…

Kulihat Naruto-senpai mengacuhkan mereka yang tidak menyerah untuk mengajak bicara dia. Tapi hal tak terduga tiba-tiba terjadi…

"Hei… kau Hinata yang tadi, 'kan?" Naruto-senpai menghampiriku.

"Na, Naruto-senpai?"

Aku bisa merasakan aura-aura penuh kebingungan dari para siswi yang melihat kami.

"Senpai? Dia siapa?" tanya salah satu siswi.

"Eh… aku…" aku mencoba berbicara.

Tapi mendadak kurasa atmosfer kurang mengenakkan dari Naruto-senpai. Saat kulirik dia, ternyata dia sedang mengeluarkan senyuman sinisnya padaku.

GLEK.

APA YANG AKAN TERJADI PADAKU?

"Hmm, bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya?" tiba-tiba dia mengatakan hal yang membuatku merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Mungkin bisa kubilang… dia "bunga"-ku," lanjutnya.

Naniiiiiii?! Apa dia bilang tadiiiii?!

"Ma, maksud senpai?" tanya gadis yang lain.

"Sesuai perkataanku tadi, "bunga"-ku. Dia pacarku."

"NANIIIIIIIIIIII?!" semua fans beratnya berteriak.

"Ap..?! Senpai?! Tunggu dulu?!" aku menoleh sengit padanya.

"Sssst…" dia menaruh telunjuknya di mulutnya, mengisyaratkanku untuk diam.

"Ikuti saja sandiwaraku," jelasnya lebih lanjut.

"HAAH?!" aku kebingungan.

Segera dia menarik tanganku dan berlari ke halaman belakang. Akupun kembali ke halaman belakang, hahaha… tunggu! Bukan itu masalahnya!

"Senpai! Apa-apaan?!"

"Habis, mereka keras kepala sekali," jelasnya dingin.

Ya ampun! Dia memang cari gara-gara denganku!

"Apa kau tahu masalah apa yang akan aku hadapi nanti?!" bentakku padanya.

"Tahu, kok."

"Lalu kenapa…?!"

"Cuma alat untuk meloloskan diri."

Aku langsung menamparnya kencang.

"Jangan besar kepala, ya! Mentang-mentang senpai populer!" akupun segera meninggalkannya.

"Tapi kau sudah tak bisa lolos, lho…" dia tersenyum sinis lagi.

"Hah?!"

"Semua orang sudah langsung percaya kau pacarku," tukasnya seraya mendekatiku.

"Eh?! Hei! Senpai, apa…?!"

"Sudah kubilang, ikuti saja sandiwaraku. Daripada nanti kau membantah, bukannya akan semakin bermasalah nanti? Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga, lho…"

GLEK.

Aku menelan ludah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Entah kenapa aku merasa dia bukan menyebalkan lagi, tapi menakutkan.

"Bagaimana…?" tawarnya padaku.

"Ba, ba, baiklah…" aku gemetaran.

"Tenang saja. Mungkin aku bisa menjagamu baik-baik karena kau sepupu temanku," tukasnya dingin sambil tersenyum penuh aura menyeramkan.

Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang cuma… mengangguk. Kali ini, dimulailah petualangan cinta palsu yang bagiku menakutkan.

Semoga aku baik-baik saja…

_Hinata POV's end_

To Be Continued…

Selesailah chapter kedua "My Heart's Flower"! Hahaha! Aku merasa ini kisah cinta yang lucu, bagaimana dengan kalian? Gomen kalau lagi-lagi ceritanya gaje, ya? Hehehee… sampai jumpa di chapter ketiga!


	3. Chapter 3

FAN FICTION

AUTHOR ; SILENTPARK VINDYRA

TITLE ; MY HEART'S FLOWER

CHAPTER 3

CAST :  
-) UZUMAKI NARUTO  
-) HYUUGA HINATA  
-) INUZUKA KIBA  
-) HARUNO SAKURA

OTHER CAST :  
FIND BY YOURSELF!

DISCLAIMER :  
MASASHI KISHIMOTO

GENRE :  
PERHAPS… ROMANCE. (^_^)

DON'T LIKE IT? NO PROBLEMO. JUST ENJOY IT!

HAPPY READING…

_Author POV's_

Kehidupan seorang gadis manis bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang tadinya aman, tentram dan damai, kini perlahan berubah menjadi agak kacau setelah ia menjadi "pacar" Uzumaki Naruto, senior kelas tiga di Konoha High School yang keren, dingin dan populer. Seringkali ia digunjingkan saat berada di lingkungan sekolah oleh murid-murid disana terutama fans dari Naruto. Kasihan sekali…

"Hei, itu tuh, pacar barunya Naruto-senpai…"

"Wajahnya biasa banget, kok! Kenapa bisa pacaran dengannya?!"

"Sebeeeel banget, deeh!"

"Rasanya aku ingin terjun dari lantai atas saja!"

"Aku ingin melemparinya tomat busuk!"

"Cewek nyebeliiiin!"

Itulah beberapa kalimat dari gunjingan-gunjingan para siswi. Sekali lagi, kasihan sekali…

"AAAAARRGGHH! AKU SUDAH NGGAK TAHAAAAN!" teriak Hinata sekencang-kencangnya di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Ada apa?" tiba-tiba Naruto muncul menghampiri Hinata.

"Senpai! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semuanya! Hampir semua siswi disini selalu memandangku dengan aura menyebalkan! Belum lagi mereka selalu mengejekku! Aaah, tidak, tidak…! Aku tidak mau melanjutkan sandiwara menyebalkan begini…!" pekik Hinata sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

"Baru "hampir semua siswi", 'kan? Tidak "semua siswi"?" ujar Naruto santai bin adem ayem.

"Senpai nggak akan mengerti masalahku!" bentak Hinata penuh emosi.

"Lalu, maumu apa?"

"Aku nggak mau melanjutkan sandiwara ini! Akan kujelaskan pada semua kalau diantara aku dan senpai tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Silahkan saja, tapi tanggung resiko sendiri, ya? Ini belum seberapa. Kalau kau bicara seperti itu, tentu mereka akan semakin menyerangmu. Baka," Naruto berbicara dengan begitu santai dan dingin.

Hinata hanya bisa memasang wajah bete.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan…?" tanya Hinata lemas.

"Yang harus kau lakukan? Mungkin tabah," jawab Naruto enteng.

CTAAAK!

Jitakan keras nan menyakitkan mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Nani?!" Naruto terkejut.

"NYEBELIN, SEMAUNYA, SOK CAKEP, SOK KEREN, ASEEM!" teriak Hinata lagi, kali ini dengan emosi yang mendekati maksimal.

Lalu Hinatapun pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hinata… sampai kapan kau akan diberi cobaan begini, ya…?" gumam Hinata dalam hati sambil berjalan lunglai.

Sudah satu minggu sejak Hinata menjadi "pacar" Naruto. Tapi baru satu minggu dia sudah tidak kuat? Ohohoho… wajar, karena Naruto itu memang jagonya mempengaruhi mental seseorang yang ada didekatnya. Orang itu bisa menjadi kesal, sebal, marah, takut, menangis, hingga stress. Separah itukah? Yap.

Saat Hinata sedang duduk di bangku kantin, tiba-tiba Sakura menghampirinya.

"Nggg… Hinata…?" sapa Sakura lembut.

Hinata menoleh, tapi tak ada jawaban dari mulutnya.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura sedikit lirih.

"Tak ada…" jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Hmmm…" Sakura menghela nafas.

"Hinata, mau ke kedai Ramen Ichiraku bersamaku… saat pulang sekolah nanti…?" lanjutnya.

Hinata masih menunduk, dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Memang lebih baik berdamai dengan segalanya…" ucapnya dalam hati.

Hinatapun menatap Sakura dan tersenyum lebar.

"Boleh saja, tapi kau yang traktir, ya?" ujar Hinata tersenyum.

"Eh…? Hinata…? Kau… tak marah lagi padaku…?"

"Jujur saja, aku masih kesal. Tapi untuk apa aku menjauhimu terus? Tak ada untungnya buatku, 'kan? Lagipula… tak ada sahabat itu rasanya sepi juga…"

"Hinata…" Sakura memeluk Hinata bahagia.

"Maaf, aku tak jujur padamu. Maaf tentang Kiba-kun… harusnya aku katakan dari awal padamu…" lanjutnya.

"Tak apa… sudahlah…" Hinata membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah, kupikir Kiba-san juga lebih cocok denganmu dibanding aku. Semoga langgeng dan bahagia, ya?" lanjut Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Hinata!" ujar Sakura gembira.

"Jadi, kau yang traktir, ya? Sekalian melunasi "Pajak Jadian"-mu padaku…" cetus Hinata jahil.

"Eeeh?! Aku sedang tidak ada uang lebih, nih!" Sakura mengeluh.

"Hehehe, bercanda, kok…"

Akhirnya mereka jadi dua sahabat yang akrab kembali. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas sambil bersenda gurau.

Keesokan harinya…

Hinata dan Sakura berangkat sekolah bersama-sama kembali, mereka kembali menjadi sahabat karib. Mereka mengobrol sambil sesekali mengeluarkan lelucon-lelucon konyol nan lucu. Tiba-tiba Sakura mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Eh, Hinata, ngomong-ngomong…" gumam Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Aku dengar ada gosip kalau kau jadian dengan Uzumaki Naruto-senpai. Apa itu benar?"

"EH?! Kau… juga tahu itu?!"

"Mungkin semua murid disini sudah tahu. Jadi, benar kalian jadian?"

"Ah… itu… yah…"

"Jadi itu bukan kabar miring?!" seru Sakura.

"Yaah… begitu… lah…"

"Nani?! Kau betul-betul pacarnya Naruto-senpai?! Kau hebat, Hinata!" Sakura segera menggaet kedua telapak tangan Hinata sambil kegirangan tak percaya.

"Te… terima kasih…"

Hinata tak bisa bilang kalau itu hanya sekedar sandiwara belaka.

"Padahal yang kutahu kau ini bukan fans Naruto-senpai, 'kan?" tukas Sakura yang membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Hngggh… yah… diam-diam aku jadi suka…"

"Begitu, ya… hmm, dia memang penuh misteri yang membuat semua gadis penasaran sampai jatuh cinta…"

"Eh?! Hnggh… ya, begitulah…" jawab Hinata gelagapan.

"Jatuh cinta?! OH NO!" pekik Hinata dalam hati.

Sakura tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Dia tak tahu seberapa kesalnya Hinata pada Naruto… super duper kesal!

_Author POV's end_

_Hinata POV's_

Ah, Sakura tidak tahu kejadian sebenarnya… dia juga tidak tahu bahwa aku menganggap Naruto-senpai itu makhluk yang sangat menyebalkan. Aaarghh! Kacau banget, deh!

SKIP.

*At Ichiraku's Ramen Restaurant*

Aku, Sakura-chan dan Kiba-san mampir ke restoran Paman Ichiraku sesudah pulang sekolah. Apa kau tak cemburu katamu? Ya, tentu saja aku cemburu melihat mereka berdua. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, 'kan? Aku harus bisa melupakan masa laluku dan menatap masa depan.

"Hinata, ini menunya," ujar Sakura seraya mengulurkan menu Ramen.

"Hmmm, ada yang porsi ekstra pedas, tidak?" tanyaku pada Ayame-san, putri dari paman Ichiraku.

"Maaf, Hinata. Ramen ekstra pedas sudah habis," jawab kak Ayame-san lembut.

"Oh… baiklah, yang pedas biasa saja, Ayame-san."

"Baiklah, akan segera kusiapkan."

Sambil menunggu Ramen matang, kami bertiga bercakap-cakap sambil disela oleh candaan segar. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena tiba-tiba "yang tidak kuharapkan" datang ke restoran ini…

"Wah, sudah lama tidak makan Ramen-nya paman Ichiraku!"

"Iya, ya. Sudah setengah tahun, lho."

Kudengar suara-suara familiar yang datang kemari. Saat aku menengok, ternyata…

"Nani…?! A, a, a…?! Itu… ada Naruto-senpai dan teman-teman geng-nya?!" pekikku dalam hati.

Ada Sai-senpai, Gaara-senpai dan… si menyebalkan itu. Naruto-senpai!

_Hinata POV's end_

_Author POV's_

"Wah, wah… Naruto, Gaara, Sai! Lama tak jumpa!" seru paman Ichiraku bernostalgia dengan "teman lama"nya.

"Apa kabar, paman?" sapa Naruto datar tapi sopan.

"Baik… sangat baik... hahaha!"

"Sudah lama tak kesini tapi tak ada yang berubah, ya? Hanya kulihat Ayame-san sudah jadi gadis yang begitu cantik," ujar Gaara menggoda.

"Terima kasih, Gaara-kun. Kau juga semakin tampan saja."

"Ah. Biasa saja, kok…"

"Wah, Gaara malu-malu, nih!" seru Sai sambil tertawa kecil.

Mereka semua bercakap-cakap seru, hanya Naruto tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Lalu tak sengaja ia melihat Hinata yang duduk di seberang.

"Hmm? Si Hinata, ya?" gumam Naruto pelan.

"Eh? Hei, Naruto! Bukankah itu Hinata, pacar barumu?" ujar Gaara mengejutkan Naruto.

"Ngg? Oh iya, itu si Hinata!" seru Sai tiba-tiba.

"Sudah tahu," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Panggil dong, kesini," cetus Gaara sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Untuk apa?"

"Lho, kok malah tanya? Dia 'kan, pacarmu. Ya tidak masalah, 'kan?" seru Sai sambil membaca buku berjudul "Hubungan Hati dengan Ucapan" karya… entah?

"Malas. Lagipula dia sedang bersama teman-temannya, tuh," jawab (lagi) Naruto dingin.

"Ya nggak apa-apa kali…" seru Gaara yang merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Ayolah, panggil saja. Aku juga ingin kenalan dengan dia," Sai mengatakan hal yang membuat Naruto tertawa kecil tapi dingin.

"Syukur kalau dia mau, kalau tidak? Kau bisa ditamparnya nanti."

"Tidak masalah selagi cewek cantik. Hehehehe…" jawab Sai cengengesan.

"Kalau begitu panggil saja sendiri," ujar Naruto datar.

"Huuu, dasar Naruto! Baiklah…" Gaara pun memanggil Hinata.

*Menuju Tempat Hinata*

"Hei… Hinata…" sapa Gaara lembut.

"Nggg… ya…?"

"Maaf maaf nih sebelumnya, tapi mau nggak kamu duduk dengan kami disana?" tawar Gaara dengan tetap lembut.

"Eh…? Nggg, itu… nggg…" Hinata terlihat kebingungan dan salah tingkah.

"Teman-temannya Hinata, boleh Hinata duduk disana?" ujar Gaara pada Kiba dan Sakura.

"Oh? Ya, ya… boleh…" jawab Kiba.

"Hinata, bagaimana? Kamu mau kesana?" tanya Sakura.

"Mmmh… gimana, ya…?"

"Mumpung ada Naruto-senpai, tuh…" tunjuk Sakura sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Ini sih, pasti suruhan Naruto-senpai, deh," lanjut Sakura.

"Gimana, Hinata? Mau, nggak? Mau, ya…? Please…" Gaara memohon pada Hinata.

"Nggg… tapi… Sakura, aman nggak nih…?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Naruto-senpai 'kan pacarmu, nggak masalah, 'kan?" jawab Sakura memberi semangat.

"I… iya… iya, deh…" akhirnya Hinata mau walaupun ia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ganbatte, Hinata!" seru Sakura pelan.

Tapi, kalian pasti sudah tahu, 'kan? Sebenarnya Hinata ogah banget duduk bersama Naruto. Kenapa? Pasti udah tahu, deh!

*Di Tempat Naruto DKK*

"Naruto, sambut dong, pacarmu yang manis ini!" seru Gaara dengan suka ria.

"…" Naruto hanya menatap Hinata.

"A, apa?!" tanya Hinata ketus.

"Tak ada," ucap Naruto singkat (lagi?)

"Isssh! Nyebelin banget!" seru Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata duduk disamping Naruto. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, sama sekali tak ada. Yang ada hanya aura-aura kurang mengenakkan dari mereka. Sai dan Gaara bingung melihatnya.

"Hei, kalian sedang bertengkar, ya?" gumam Sai.

"Iya, tuh! Kayaknya berantem! Dari tadi diam-diaman saja," sambung Gaara.

"Apa itu jadi masalah?" ujar Naruto dingin (lagi?).

"Huh! Si Naruto ini! Judes amat, sih!" Gaara terlihat bete.

Naruto kembali menatap Hinata. Hinata yang merasa risih dengan sengit menatap balik Naruto.

"Apa?!" ketus Hinata.

"…" Naruto hanya diam.

"Apa, sih?!"

"… kau… mirip dengannya…" gumam Naruto.

"Siapa? Neji? Tentu saja, lah!"

"Bukan, bukan Neji," jawab Naruto datar (lagi?)

"Lalu? Siapa?"

"Seseorang, seseorang yang…"

"Yang apa?" tanya Hinata dengan sengit.

"Seseorang yang sangat kubenci," jawab Naruto yang terlihat serius.

GLEK.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata menelan ludah.

"Si, siapa?" Hinata gelagapan.

"Seseorang."

Sebenarnya Hinata kesal dengan jawaban Naruto, tetapi rasa takutnya dengan kata-kata Naruto mengalahkan rasa sebalnya itu.

"Hinata, ini Ramen pesananmu. Selamat menikmati, ya," suara lembut Ayame membuat Hinata agak terkejut.

"Ah, iya! Terima kasih, Ayame-san…"

Hinata pun menikmati Ramen-nya dengan setengah hati tidak tenang.

"Seseorang yang dia benci…? Siapa?" gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Kurasa… dia ini memang aneh. Kalau aku ini memang mirip dengan yang dia maksud, kenapa dia "memacari"-ku? Ah, dia menumpahkan dendamnya padaku? Tapi kurasa dia bukan cowok seperti itu… sebenarnya siapa, sih, yang dia maksud? Aku jadi penasaran begini. Sudahlah! Bukan urusanku!" lanjut Hinata panjang lebar dalam hatinya.

_Author POV's end_

_Hinata POV's_

Aku melanjutkan acara makanku dengan hati yang setengah, ah, bukan, sepenuhnya tidak tenang. Kenapa aku jadi penasaran begini? Itu 'kan, bukan urusanku! Huh!

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu," tiba-tiba Naruto-senpai beranjak ke toilet.

"Ah! Aku juga ingin ke toilet, nih! Bareng yuk!" Gaara-senpai pun ikut beranjak ke toilet.

"Yaah, aku sendirian… ikut juga, deh…" Sai-senpai ikut-ikutan juga.

Nah, tinggal aku sendiri disini. Mau ikut ke toilet katamu? Tidak! Untuk apa?!

Saat Naruto-senpai beranjak menuju toilet, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari saku celananya. Awalnya aku cuek bebek, tapi hatiku tergerak untuk mengambilnya, penasaran.

Ternyata itu adalah sebuah foto.

"Hmmm?" saat kulihat foto itu, ternyata ada sosok wanita cantik, sangat cantik di foto tersebut. Siapa ini? Saudaranya?

"Wanita cantik ini siapa? Saudaranya, kah? Atau… jangan-jangan mantan pacarnya, nih?" ujarku pelan.

Kenapa aku jadi penasaran begini, ya? Ternyata terlalu banyak hal yang belum kuketahui dan begitu misterius tentang Naruto-senpai.

Ternyata banyak hal yang ingin kuketahui tentang Naruto-senpai. Tentang siapa dia sebenarnya dan bagaimana kehidupannya. Baiklah, akan kucaritahu sendiri.

Kuputuskan menyimpan foto ini dulu tanpa memberitahunya, besok akan kukembalikan.

Hinata POV's end

To Be Continued…

Fuuuaaah! Selesai juga chapter ketiganya! Huuft! Membuat fan fiction bersambung itu melelahkan, ya? Tadinya aku cukup kebingungan cerita di chapter ketiga ini harus bagaimana, tapi aku senang akhirnya selesai. Jadi aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ceritanya tetap atau semakin gaje. Hehehe… tapi walau begitu, aku tetap bersemangat untuk melanjutkan chapter keempatnya. Bagaimana ceritanya aku juga masih bingung, sih… #GUBRAK

Oh iya, mengenai review kalian semua, maaf aku nggak bisa balas satu-satu, selain keterbatasan waktuku, aku juga nggak hafal semuanya. Gomen sebesar-besarnya... tapi terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian semua terutama yang ternyata suka dengan Naruto yang dingin begitu. Yang aku ingat waktu itu ada yang bilang Neji matre, nah, disini sebenarnya Neji nggak matre, tapi dia memang suka memeras keuangan Hinata. Hahahaha XD

Tetap mohon komentarnya untuk kebaikan fanfic ini ya… don't be silent reader! Dadaaaaah…


	4. Chapter 4

**FAN FICTION**

**AUTHOR : SILENTPARK VINDYRA**

**TITLE : MY HEART'S FLOWER**

**CHAPTER 4**

**CAST:  
-) UZUMAKI NARUTO  
-) HYUUGA HINATA  
-) UCHIHA SASUKE  
-) HARUNO SAKURA**

**OTHER CAST:  
FIND BY YOURSELF!**

**DISCLAIMER:  
MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE:  
PERHAPS… ROMANCE. (^_^)**

* * *

DON'T LIKE IT? NO PROBLEMO. JUST ENJOY IT.

HAPPY READING…

_Hinata POV's_

Ternyata banyak hal yang ingin kuketahui tentang Naruto-senpai. Tentang siapa dia sebenarnya dan bagaimana kehidupannya. Baiklah, akan kucaritahu sendiri.

"Ah, Naruto-senpai! Ya ampun, cepat sekali dia! Aku harus menyembunyikan foto ini!" Aku buru-buru menyembunyikan foto itu ke saku seragamku, kemudian melanjutkan makan.

"Kau ini. Ke toilet cuma untuk merenung? Apa-apaan itu?" Sai-senpai menggerutu pada Naruto-senpai.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dasar! Kau semakin dingin saja, deh!" Gaara-senpai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sebal.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto-senpai kembali.

"Suka-suka kau saja, deh, Naruto! Ayo, kita habiskan ramen masing-masing dan pulang dengan perut kenyang," Gaara-senpai tiba-tiba ceria kembali saat melihat ramen sudah tersedia di meja mereka.

"Tuh, lihat! Hinata sudah hampir selesai makan, ayo buru-buru!" lanjutnya riang gembira sambil menunjuk kearahku.

"Ngg…" akhirnya aku memberanikan diri berbicara dengan mereka.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" Sai-senpai menoleh padaku.

Dia bilang… "Hinata-chan"? Sok akrab banget, deh…

"Ah… tidak… tidak ada apa-apa…"

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ti, tidak…"

Hah… payah banget, deh! Padahal aku yang ingin bicara, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi canggung begini?! Aku terlalu takut, sih, melihat Naruto-senpai yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan disekelilingku!

Kuhabiskan makananku secepat mungkin agar bisa cepat pula aku kabur dari mereka. Kulirik ke meja Sakura-chan dan Kiba-san, mereka tak ada.

"Sial, mereka sudah pulang! Bagaimana, nih?!" batinku panik.

Semakin kupercepat makanku. Kulihat Gaara-senpai, Sai-senpai dan si menyebalkan itu menatapku heran, seakan bertanya, "ada apa dengan Hinata?". Tapi masa bodo! Yang penting aku harus kabur secepatnya dari mereka bertiga ini! Saking cepatnya aku makan, tiba-tiba aku tersedak!

"Uhuk uhuk!" aku menepuk-nepuk dadaku.

"Hei, hei! Hinata, kau kenapa? Air, air!" Gaara-senpai berteriak panik.

"Aduh, aduh!" Sai-senpai pun terkejut melihatku tersedak.

Kulihat sebuah tangan kekar yang mengulurkan air padaku, ya, itu tangan Naruto-senpai. Dia memberikan air itu untukku.

"Nih," ujarnya datar.

Aku langsung mengambil air itu dan meminumnya cepat. 4 detik kemudian, aku sudah merasa lega.

"Fuuuh! Syukurlah!" ujarku lega.

"Kau ini, ceroboh sekali," ucap Naruto-senpai sambil memakan ramennya.

Kulirik Naruto-senpai perlahan. Tampangnya saat makan tetap menyebalkan bagiku, tapi dengan seksama kuperhatikan dia. Terlihat sedikit pancaran kelembutan di matanya yang berwarna Blue Sapphire itu saat ia menyantap ramen dengan tenang, sungguh… menawan…

"Apa?" Naruto-senpai menoleh padaku. Aku tersentak, salah tingkah.

"Eh, err… tidak ada apa-apa…"

"Kau masih lapar sampai melihat ramen-ku seperti itu?"

"Ti, tidak! Siapa yang melihat ramen-mu?! Yang kulihat itu kau…" aku tersadar dengan ucapanku dan langsung menutup mulut. Oh tidak, aku keceplosan?!

"Jadi… kau melihatku?"

"Ah, eh, ah…" aku gelagapan. Bagaimana ini?!

"Baru satu minggu kita "pacaran", kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku?" tukasnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Si, siapa yang jatuh cinta padamu?! Jangan ge-er!"

"Lalu? Kenapa pandanganmu tadi seperti seseorang yang terpesona begitu?" Naruto-senpai melihatku, tepat di kedua mataku.

DEG… DEG…DEG…

Apa ini? kenapa aku jadi aneh begini? Kenapa aku berdebar? Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata mata Naruto-senpai begitu indah… bagaimana ini?

"Siapa… yang memandangmu dengan terpesona?!"

"Jangan bohong," Naruto-senpai membuatku tak berkutik.

Aku tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi rona merah muncul di pipiku. Jantungku semakin berdebar tak karuan. Aku ini kenapa? Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang semenyebalkan dia?! Aku tidak sudi!

"A, aku tak bohong, kok!"

"Oh, ya?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"I, iya!"

"Masa'?" Naruto-senpai terus menyudutkanku.

"Iya!" jawabku heboh.

"Hmm… baiklah kalau kau tetap tak mau mengaku. Aku takkan memaksa," Naruto-senpai kembali memakan ramennya.

Huuuh! Kalau begini terus, aku akan selalu jadi mainannya! Hinata, kau harus tabah! Ini salah satu cobaan dari Tuhan, kau harus tegar agar bisa menghadapi orang macam dia! Tuhan sedang mengujimu, apa kau ini gadis yang bermental kuat atau mental tempe! Hinata, semangat, Hinata! Berjuang!

Tanpa kusadari, dari tadi aku memasang beragam ekspresi aneh. Karena itu pula saat ini mereka bertiga kembali menatapku heran.

"Hinata-chan, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" ujar Sai-senpai pelan.

"Aku tak apa! Aku sudah selesai makan, jadi aku duluan pulang ya, para kakak kelas populer. Sampai jumpa!" aku segera mengambil tasku, membayar ramen dan pulang dengan setengah berlari. Setelah cukup jauh dari restoran, aku segera berlari kencang! Kabuuuur!

_Hinata POV's end_

_Author POV's_

Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga saat itu, sekencang mungkin dan sejauh mungkin. Saat ia merasa tenaganya mulai menurun barulah ia menurunkan kecepatan larinya sampai benar-benar berhenti. Dia sangat kelelahan karena terus berlari.

"Haduuuh… warung… dimana warung… ah, itu dia!" Hinata berjalan perlahan menuju warung di sebelah taman tempat ia berhenti, lebih tepatnya di Taman Konoha.

"Beli…" ujar Hinata setengah lemas.

"Ya, mau beli apa?" sapa bibi penjaga warung itu ramah.

"Beli minuman ini ya, Bi. Berapa harganya?"

"Itu seratus yen."

"Ini uangnya, terima kasih, Bibi," ucap Hinata seraya meninggalkan warung itu. Namun sedikit sial untuknya, dia bertemu dengan satu lagi kalangan kakak kelas populer yang menjengkelkan, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Glek. Sasuke-senpai?!" batin Hinata panik sepanik-paniknya.

Sasuke menoleh padanya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bagi Hinata sama menyeramkannya dengan tatapan Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludah, wajahnya pun berubah menjadi pucat saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang "angker"…

"A… Sasuke-senpai… selamat… sore…" sapa Hinata gugup.

"Hm, selamat sore," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Sasuke melangkah menuju warung yang tadi dikunjungi Hinata, membeli dua buah makanan ringan. Saat Hinata hendak pergi, tiba-tiba Sasuke menahannya.

"Hei… Hyuuga," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Hinata.

"Eh… ngg… apa?"

"Ini, untukmu," jawab Sasuke seraya menyerahkan satu makanan ringannya.

"Eh? Lho?"

"Aku hanya sedang ingin membuang-buang sedikit rezekiku saja."

"Ta, tapi…" saat Hinata bergumam bingung, Sasuke dengan santai pergi dari warung itu. Meninggalkan Hinata disana yang… kebingungan.

"Ke, kenapa, sih? Hari ini aku mengalami hal aneh terus?" keluh Hinata pelan.

"Lalu untuk apa dia memberiku makanan ini? Membuang-buang sedikit rezeki katanya? Apa-apaan itu? Hmm, dia sama mengherankannya dengan Naruto-senpai…" gumamnya sambil memperhatikan snack yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Snack… bunga?" ujar Hinata pelan.

Dengan perlahan Hinata membuka bungkus makanan ringan itu. Dia melihat dengan seksama isinya, dan betapa terpesonanya ia ketika mengetahui bentuk snack itu adalah bentuk Himawari.

"Wah, himawari? Waah… bentuk snack ini unik! Hmm, rasa susu? Enaaak…" sambil berjalan, Hinata menikmati makanan ringan yang berbentuk bunga kesukaannya itu. Saat ia kembali melihat bentuk makanan ringannya, tiba-tiba ia teringat saat di Taman Konoha itu, saat dirinya dan Naruto bertemu dikelilingi Himawari yang sangat disukainya.

"Lho? Ke, kenapa jadi teringat senpai rambut kuning itu? Huh, huh! Apa banget, deh!" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namun entah kenapa itu malah membuat fikirannya semakin dipenuhi si pemilik Blue Sapphire Eyes itu.

"Iiih, aku kenapa, sih? Meski aku penasaran tentang dirinya bukan berarti aku menyukainya, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?" batin Hinata dengan gelengan kepala yang semakin cepat.

"Kenapa… si menyebalkan itu jadi selalu memenuhi kepalaku, sih?" Hinata mengeluh, dan tanpa ia sadari semburat merah terpancar dari wajah putihnya.

Langkah Hinata terhenti, tiba-tiba ia teringat foto itu. ia mengambil foto itu di saku kemejanya lalu menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Wajahnya nggak mirip dengan Naruto-senpai, ah… jangan-jangan saudara jauh? Atau memang dia ini mantan pacarnya? Jangan-jangan… masih pacaran?! Ah, untuk apa aku mempermasalahkannya?! Siapa dia memang?! Huh, aku nggak mungkin suka padanya! Nggak!" gumam Hinata panjang lebar.

"… kenapa aku sepenasaran ini…? Kenapa aku sangat ingin tahu siapa gadis yang ada di foto ini? Kenapa aku jadi kefikiran Naruto-senpai terus, sih…?" lanjutnya cemberut.

Hinata pun kembali berjalan sambil melanjutkan memakan makanan ringannya.

_Author POV's end_

_Naruto POV's_

_"Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun… temani aku jalan-jalan, yuk!"_

_"Naruto-kun… ayo, cepat…!"_

_"Naruto-kun… aku mencintaimu…"_

_"Selamat tinggal…"_

SRAAAGH.

"Hosh… hosh… apa-apaan tadi itu…?" aku terbangun sambil mengusap keringat di dahiku. Apa-apaan mimpi tadi…? Huh… mimpi yang menyebalkan… kenapa harus dia…?!

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, kulirik jam dinding di kamarku. Jam dua pagi, gumamku. Tak kusangka mimpi menyebalkan itu membangunkanku sepagi ini. Aku berjalan menuju dapur, kubuka kulkas dan kulirik isinya, hmm, persediaan snack-ku sudah hampir habis. Akhirnya aku memilih meminum jus jeruk yang tersisa, nanti aku akan membeli kebutuhanku yang hampir habis di supermarket.

Uang dari mana katamu? Hmm, biar aku jelaskan, aku punya persediaan uang yang kufikir lumayan banyak, diberikan oleh orang tuaku saat aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendirian. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi mereka memaksaku untuk menerimanya. Bisa dibilang, keluargaku kaya karena kedua orang tuaku adalah Duta Besar Konoha. Tapi sebenarnya aku merasa sangat malas jika memakai uang mereka, aku ingin coba-coba mencari uang sendiri jika nanti aku sudah lulus dan kuliah nanti. (#Naru Anak Baik)

Aku kembali ke kamar untuk mencoba tidur, tapi tak bisa. Aku tak merasa ngantuk saat ini. Hhh… ini saat-saat yang sangat menyebalkan… iseng-iseng aku membuka laci mejaku, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang seru, entah itu tugas presentasi lama yang enak dibaca atau apalah.

SREK.

"Heh?"

Selembar foto jatuh dari laci itu…

Aku terdiam menatap wajah yang ada di foto itu, menatap dalam-dalam sosok yang ada disana. Tiba-tiba aku merasa marah, akhirnya aku membuang sembarangan foto menyebalkan tersebut.

Aku membenci sosok yang ada di dalam foto itu, tapi aku heran kenapa aku tetap menyimpan fotonya. Dia hanya masa lalu menyebalkan yang harus kulupakan, namun entah kenapa aku tak bisa… melepas masa lalu itu…

"Kau tahu, sejak kejadian itu, aku selalu membencimu…" aku beranjak dari kamar menuju ruang TV untuk menenangkan fikiranku. Dan apa kalian tahu?

Aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya.

_Naruto POV's end_

_Hinata POV's_

Pagi ini aku sangat sangat mengantuk. Aku tidak bisa tidur sampai beberapa saat lalu akhirnya tertidur, tetapi saat aku terbangun aku malah bangun kepagian. Bayangkan saja, aku terbangun saat waktu menunjukkan pukul dua pagi! Akibatnya aku tak bisa tertidur lagi walau sebenarnya aku sangat ngantuk!

"Hoaahm…" aku menguap selebar-lebarnya.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" Sakura-chan yang berangkat bersamaku terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau masih ngantuk? Memang kau tidur jam berapa?"

"Aku baru tidur saat pukul dua belas tengah malam, lalu ternyata aku terbangun jam dua padahal aku masih ngantuk. Akibatnya aku tak bisa memejamkan mataku lagi! Sebal, deh!" aku menggerutu kesal.

"Jam dua belas? Apa-apaan itu?" tegur Sakura-chan padaku.

"Entahlah. Aku tak bisa tidur tadi malam…"

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu? Atau sedang _insomnia_?"

"Ah… soal itu… aku memang sedang kefikiran sesuatu…"

"Apa itu? Jangan-jangan Naruto-senpai?!" dengan heboh Sakura-chan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku benar-benar tersentak.

"NA, NANI?!"

"Jadi, benar kau memikirkannya?! Jadi, benar kau jadi suka padanya?!" Sakura-chan melanjutkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan hebohnya.

"A… itu… itu…" aku langsung salah tingkah.

"Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Naruto-senpai?!"

"A, a… ti, tidak se… perti yang kau… fikir… kan… Sakura-ch-chan…"

"Kyaa! Selamat ya, Hinata!" Sakura-chan memelukku bahagia tanpa tahu apa yang sedang memenuhi fikiranku : APA BENAR AKU JATUH CINTA PADA NARUTO-SENPAI?! TIDAK SUDIIIII!

"A, itu… belum bisa aku pastikan…" ujarku gelagapan.

"Bagaimana tidak? Aku bisa lihat dari matamu, memancarkan aura-aura positif saat aku bilang "Naruto-senpai"!"

"I, itu tidak mungkin… aku saja… sebal padanya… soalnya dia itu… menyeramkan…"

"Arti "seram" dalam percintaan itu berbeda, "seram" tandanya dia betul-betul serius denganmu."

"Ta, tapi… "seram" yang kau bilang dan "seram" yang dia miliki itu sangat berbeda! "Seram"-nya dia itu sungguh-sungguh seram seperti bukan manusia biasa!" teriakku panik.

"Eh? Hei, jangan berlebihan begitu. Meski dia dingin, kurasa dia sebenarnya orang yang baik, kok," ujar Sakura-chan sambil tersenyum.

"Apanya?!" tanyaku heboh.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa saja, sih. Lagipula menurut kabar sebenarnya Naruto-senpai itu anak periang, 'kan?"

"Kufikir itu hanya kabar burung," tepisku sinis sambil membayangkan betapa menyebalkannya si rambut kuning sok keren itu.

"Jangan begitu… semakin kau begitu, kau akan semakin tertarik dengannya, lho…"

"AKU TIDAK MAAAAUUUU!" aku berteriak saking sebalnya. Sakura-chan yang ada disampingku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Sssst! Kamu berisik banget deh, Hinata…!"

"Ha, habis… tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal yang sangat menyebalkan, sih!"

"Haaah… nanti lihat saja deh, siapa yang benar, aku atau kau."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Nanti kita lihat, apa kau akan tetap pada pendirian kerasmu atau kau akan tertarik pada Naruto-senpai sesuai perkataanku," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"I, itu terdengar seperti tantangan…" tukasku lirih.

"Hmm, kurasa iya."

"Ba, baiklah! Aku terima itu! Akan kubuktikan pendirian kerasku ini!" jawabku sambil setengah berteriak. Sakura hanya bisa cekikikan melihat tingkahku.

Aku tidak pernah menyukainya, jadi aku takkan jatuh cinta padanya.

_Hinata POV's end_

_Naruto POV's_

Mataku terasa agak berat, aku berjalan menyusuri gedung sekolah dengan sedikit terkantuk-kantuk. Kucoba untuk menahannya, sampai aku tiba di toilet.

*Mohon Tunggu Sebentar*

Fuh, kuharap dengan membasuh wajah seperti ini dapat menghilangkan kantukku untuk sementara.

Aku kembali berjalan menuju kelasku, tetap dengan teriakan para penggemar yang kuanggap sangat mengganggu. Terkadang aku menganggap mereka adalah sampah, sampah yang harus diabaikan atau disingkirkan.

"Yo, lihat siapa yang tumben-tumbennya datang pagi, Uzumaki Naruto!" Gaara menyambutku dengan gayanya yang tetap heboh.

"Kau kesurupan setan apa datang sepagi ini?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak, hanya bangun kepagian," jawabku sambil berjalan melewatinya.

"Hmm, itu alasan yang tidak terlalu masuk akal bagiku. Walau kau bangun kepagian, bisa saja kau tetap berangkat siang, iya, 'kan?" Sai mengomentariku sambil membaca buku kesukaannya. Haah, bikin pusing saja.

"Suka-suka, 'kan?" kujawab dengan dingin.

"Yaah, terserah kamu saja, deh," Sai menjawab dengan arah mata tetap pada bukunya itu.

Aku menaruh tasku dan beranjak menuju halaman belakang, tempat favoritku untuk menyendiri. Tidak ada yang membuatku pusing disana, aku bisa menyendiri sesuka hati ditemani bunga-bunga cantik yang bertebaran disekelilingnya. Tapi… sejenak terlintas difikiranku, bukankah sekarang Hinata sering berada disana? Ah, mulai sekarang halaman belakang akan sedikit membuatku bising. Apalagi si Hinata itu… fuh, seperti ibu-ibu, cerewet dan galak.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, ya? Halaman belakang tetap tempat favoritku.

SKIP.

Aku segera merebahkan diri di rerumputan halaman belakang, memandang langit, merenung, dan menghirup aroma menyegarkan udara pagi yang bercampur dengan wewangian bunga-bunga yang ada disana. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding setiap hari selalu begini, hari-hari yang membosankan seakan lenyap jika aku sudah melihat bunga-bunga cantik tersebut.

Hmm? Ada bunga baru? Aku baru sadar.

Hatiku tentu tertarik untuk memeriksa bunga apa itu, dengan perlahan aku beranjak menuju bunga yang warnanya mencolok itu.

"Hm? Himawari?"

Aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari bunga "pendatang baru" tersebut. Sungguh indah, fikirku.

Aku kembali merebahkan diri sambil tengkurap di rerumputan, menyaksikan keindahan bunga yang sangat indah itu. Sesekali aku menyentuh mahkota bunganya, lalu menggoyangkannya.

"Waaah, Himawari? Cantik sekali…!"

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara yang familiar, apa itu Hinata?

"Se, senpai?!" benar saja, itu Hinata.

"Yo," aku menyapanya dengan dingin, lalu kembali menatap indah bunga itu.

"A… aku tidak tahu kalau senpai menyukai bunga," tukasnya perlahan sambil mendekat pada Himawari yang sedang kunikmati kecantikannya.

"Memang kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Ti, tidak, kok…"

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu berkomentar, 'kan?" ujarku tetap dengan sikap dingin. Tapi saat kulirik dia, dia seperti tidak mendengar ucapanku. Sekarang pandangannya tertuju pada si Himawari itu.

"Aiih… siapa yang menanamnya? Kalau sudah banyak, pasti akan semakin indah, nih…" ujarnya sambil menatap dengan terpesona.

Saat dia berekspresi seperti itu, tiba-tiba aku teringat pada orang itu, orang yang kubenci.

Kenapa harus dia lagi yang muncul dalam fikiranku?!

"…hei, Hinata…"

"Hmm? Ada apa?" dia menoleh padaku, tapi ekspresinya berbeda dengan saat tadi, ekspresinya seperti orang yang sedang berbinar-binar. Apa karena pengaruh Himawari itu?

"Kenapa wajahmu mendadak berbinar-binar begitu?"

"Habis, Himawari yang ada disini cantik-cantik, sih! Aku senang melihatnya!" dia menjawab dengan riang, seakan lupa dengan kegalakannya padaku.

Entah kenapa saat itu wajahnya terlihat sangat… manis.

"Nanti kalau sudah banyak, pasti akan semakin indah. Dan aku pasti semakin betah berlama-lama melihatnya," lanjutnya ceria.

DHEG.

_"Nanti kalau sudah banyak, pasti akan semakin indah. Pasti juga aku semakin betah berlama-lama melihatnya."_

Kata-katanya itu…

"Hm? Ada apa, sen…"

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah menciumnya...

_Naruto POV's end_

* * *

To Be Continued…

Arrrgh! Akhirnya! Selesai sudah chapter keempat MY HEART'S FLOWER ini! Ya ampun, aku betul-betul bingung bagaimana cerita di chapter keempatnya, sampai aku hampir merasa ingin menjambak rambutku sendiri! #AuthorLebay

Tapi aku senang, akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini meski harus berkutat dengan rasa depresi dan lapar yang tiba-tiba mendera saat sedang seru-serunya. Tapi karena aku membuat cerita ini dalam keadaan frustasi, jadi kumohon untuk yang kesekian kalinya gomen sebesar-besarnya kalau ceritanya GAJE!

Oh iya, ini mengenai review kalian semua di chapter 3, kali ini akan kujawab satu-persatu:

Lathifah Amethyts-chan : Hehehe… makasih untuk dukungannya, ya…

Fathiyah : Hayoooo… siapa ya wanita yang author maksud…? ^^

: Oh, kalau itu masih rahasia ^^

Flowers : Makasih… Oh, maksud kamu di PM siapa? Maksudnya yang bikin cerita bukan author, ya? Sepertinya harus ditegaskan, kalau yang bikin cerita ini original author dan asli pemikiran author, lho. Emang sedikit dibantu juga oleh teman author, tapi suwer deh ini cerita asli bikinan author. Kalau bukan ini jawaban yang kamu pengen, silahkan bilang ya…

NamikazeNoah : Lanjutkan penasarannya sambil baca fic ini terus ya… XD

: Itu masih jadi rahasia… harus tetap ikuti kelanjutannya biar tau XD

Swiztaraa : Hahaha… maaf ya kalau romance-nya kurang terasa… maklum, newbie… ^^"

Hwang Energy : Hahaha… gomen ne, Nyo… XD

Amexki chan : Sip deeeeh.

Maaf kalau jawabanku kurang memuaskan, ya! Kita bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya! Daaaah!

P.S : Karena sebentar lagi aku akan menghadapi UN, maka mungkin aku akan Hiatus dulu untuk sementara. Maaf, ya. Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin kalian akan menunggu lebih lama lagi. Sekali lagi maaf…


	5. Chapter 5

**FAN FICTION**

**AUTHOR : SILENTPARK VINDYRA**

**TITLE : MY HEART'S FLOWER**

**CHAPTER 5**

**CAST :  
-) HYUUGA HINATA  
-) UZUMAKI NARUTO  
-)UCHIHA SASUKE**

**OTHER CAST :  
FIND BY YOURSELF!**

**DISCLAIMER :  
MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE :  
PERHAPS… ROMANCE. (^_^)**

DON'T LIKE IT? NO PROBLEMO. JUST ENJOY IT.

HAPPY READING…

* * *

_Author POV's_

Terkejut, itulah yang dirasakan Hinata kini. Bagaimana tidak? Secara tiba-tiba Naruto menciumnya ketika ia sedang asyik menikmati keindahan Himawari di halaman belakang sekolah. Tubuh Hinata seketika kaku, tak bisa bergerak sampai Naruto melepas ciuman mereka.

"…" mereka berdua terdiam.

"Se, senpai… kena…" Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"…aku… tidak tahu…" jawab Naruto, yang juga baru sadar atas apa yang barusan terjadi.

"K-kau…!" mendadak Hinata merasa marah, lalu menampar wajah Naruto.

**PLAAK!**

Tamparan keras mendarat mulus pada wajah tan Naruto.

"S-senpai?! Apa-apaan kau?! I-ini ciuman pertamaku, tahu! K-kau… kenapa…?!"

Naruto tetap diam, tak menjawab.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan! Aku tidak mau dipermainkan lagi! Senpai keterlaluan!" Hinata pun berlari meninggalkan Naruto di halaman belakang.

Sampai Hinata sudah menghilang dari hadapannya pun, Naruto tetap terdiam kaku. Dia pun tak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa ia mencium gadis yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai tersebut.

"Heh," Naruto tertawa lirih.

"Ada apa denganku…?" lanjutnya.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya yang terkena amarah Hinata perlahan, sambil terus berfikir apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Hinata… dia…" batin Naruto.

"Kenapa…? Kenapa semenjak mengenalnya, aku jadi aneh begini…?"

*Mohon Tunggu Sebentar*

.

.

.

"Nah! Ini dia nih, si 'Pangeran Bolos Jam Pelajaran Pertama'! tumben banget nggak bolos jam kedua juga!" sembur Gaara langsung ketika Naruto kembali ke kelas.

"Masalah untukmu?" sahut Naruto tetap dengan gayanya yang dingin.

"Coba kalau peraturan jam pertama dan kedua diganti, apa dia masih berani bolos?" Neji pun ikut meledek.

"Anak tidak jelas seperti dia kurasa takkan merasa takut sedikitpun," jawab Sai tetap dengan buku di depan matanya.

"Kalian ini bisanya mengoceh saja," jawab Naruto kembali, tapi kali ini terkesan sangat sinis dengan tatapan seakan mengintimidasi.

"Ooooh?! Tatapan macam apa itu?! Aduuuh! Aku takuuuut! Hahahahaha!" bukannya diam, Gaara malah semakin semangat mengejeknya, disusul dengan tawa dari kedua temannya yang lain (yang entah dianggap teman atau tidak oleh Naruto).

Sambil menahan rasa kesalnya, Naruto berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan memejamkan mata. Berusaha untuk tenang, kalau bisa melupakan kejadian barusan. Tapi apa daya, dia takkan dapat melupakannya. Malah semakin ia berusaha melupakannya, semakin teringat saja dia dengan kejadian tadi dan alhasil dia semakin tidak tenang.

_'Ck! Kuso! Jadi kefikiran terus!'_ batin Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Dih? Kenapa lagi, nih? Jambak-jambak rambut sendiri? Kayak orang telat gajian saja!" ejek Gaara kembali.

"Mungkin dia ada masalah dengan Hinata-chan. Bukan begitu, Naruto?" celetuk Sai dengan polosnya tapi 100% akurat. Mendengar hal itu, langsung saja Naruto terbatuk-batuk saking kagetnya.

"Buset. Ternyata beneran ada masalah sama dia," sahut Neji.

"_What_? Masalah apa, tuuuuh~? Cerita dooong~?!" Gaara tersenyum ceria sambil memasang ekspresi keingintahuan luar biasa alias kepo.

Naruto hanya diam. Tak merespon.

"Woi, ada masalah apa kau dengannya?" Neji pun ingin tahu.

Naruto tetap diam.

"Etdah! Narutooo?! Kita kepo, nih! Ceritain, dong!" seru Gaara sewot sambil menepuki pundak Naruto.

" 'Kita'? Aku nggak lho, Gaara…" tiba-tiba Sai menyahut.

"Ya, terserahlah! Yang penting si Naruto ini, lho! Ceritaiiiiiin!"

**BRAAAAAAAK!**

Tiba-tiba Naruto memukul mejanya dengan tenaga luar biasa. Langsung saja seisi kelas terdiam menatap Naruto.

"Jangan campuri urusanku, mengerti?! Atau kalian hanya akan tinggal nama," ucap Naruto, begitu datar tapi terasa begitu tajam. Lengkap dengan tatapannya yang seram.

Sai dan Neji saling bertatapan dalam diam, sementara Gaara mengangguk-angguk kecil pada Naruto sambil terdiam pula. Tak ingin mencari masalah lebih jauh lagi. Gaara, Neji dan Sai langsung mengerti jika mereka meledek Naruto lebih jauh lagi, hal buruk akan terjadi.

Tiba-tiba satu lagi 'Pangeran Dingin' masuk kedalam kelas. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Sasuke juga sering membolos jam pelajaran pertama. Tempat favoritnya adalah UKS.

Sasuke memang cerdas, dia langsung mengetahui bahwa ada yang aneh dalam kelasnya. Saat melihat Naruto yang serasa mengeluarkan aura negatif disekelilingnya, dia langsung tahu penyebabnya.

"Wow, siapa yang berani membuatmu naik pitam begitu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.

"Apa aku perlu memberitahumu?" tanya Naruto kembali, dengan nada yang sama dinginnya.

"Tidak juga," jawab Sasuke seadanya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, disebelah Naruto.

Lalu kelas pun kembali sepi tanpa ada perbincangan dingin lagi. Keadaan ini bertahan sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

*Sementara itu Hinata…*

Hinata langsung menangis sejadinya dalam pelukan sahabatnya, Sakura. Ia betul-betul tak menyangka Naruto akan melakukan hal itu padanya. Sakura tak bisa berbuat apapun selain mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"Hiks… dia betul-betul… hiks… tega padaku… hiks… dia fikir aku… hiks… aku ini mainan, apa?! Hiks, hiks…" Ujar Hinata lirih disela-sela tangisannya.

"Sudah, Hinata… sudah… tenang. Jangan seperti ini terus…" Sakura terus berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang…?! Dia… hiks… dengan kurang ajarnya… hiks… menciumku begitu saja… tanpa perasaan… hiks…"

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk Hinata. Kali ini dia hanya bisa mendengarkan Hinata sambil berkata 'Sudahlah, Hina…'.

"Itu 'kan… hiks… bagaimanapun juga, itu ciuman pertamaku… bagaimana bisa kuterima ada yang merebutnya tanpa perasaan…?! Dia itu… hiks… laki-laki paling tak berperasaan… hiks… yang pernah kukenal…!"

"Kurasa dia… pasti punya alasan, Hinata…" sahut Sakura.

"Alasan apa…?! Dia cuma ingin mempermainkanku… ya, mempermainkanku! Hiks… dia sama sekali tak menyukaiku… sama sekali tidak! Lalu alasan apa yang membuatnya melakukannya…?! Hiks…"

Sakura kembali terdiam.

"Aku benci… hiks… yang seperti ini… hiks, aku benci…" isak Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata pulang dengan langkah gontai. Saat pelajaran ketiga, keempat, kelima dan terakhir, dia sama sekali tak konsentrasi. Rasanya ia ingin terus menangis saat itu, tapi ia menahannya.

"Rasanya aku akan jatuh pingsan jika memikirkan hal itu terus…" gumam Hinata lirih.

Hari ini ia pulang sendirian karena Sakura ada kegiatan klub Judo. Rasanya begitu hampa bagi Hinata, ia harus sendirian disaat dia betul-betul terpuruk seperti ini. Karena berjalan sambil menunduk, Hinata tak sadar bahwa didepannya ada orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Barulah Hinata sadar ketika dirinya melihat ada kaki yang diam mematung didepannya.

Hinata mendongak keatas.

"Hei," sapa orang tersebut.

"E-eh… S-Sasuke… senpai…?!"

*Mohon Tunggu Sebentar*

.

.

.

"Nih. Ambillah," ujar Sasuke seraya menyerahkan Es Krim berbentuk bunga padanya.

"A-arigatou gozaima-"

"Jangan terlalu formal denganku. Aku tidak suka," Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata.

"A… baiklah, Arigatou, senpai."

Sasuke dan Hinata kemudian melahap Es Krim masing-masing dalam diam. Lalu untuk beberapa detik Hinata menatap Sasuke kemudian bergumam dalam hati.

_'Aku baru tahu, Sasuke-senpai ternyata suka Es Krim,'_ batinnya.

"Kau pasti terkejut mengetahui aku suka Es Krim," celetuk Sasuke yang membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Eh, ngggh… lumayan…" jawab Hinata gelagapan.

"Jadi… senpai pecinta Es Krim…?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku penggemar makanan manis. Apapun yang berasa manis, mungkin kumakan."

"Oh… jadi kalau Es Krim-nya tidak manis… asin atau pedas, misalnya?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Kalau terlanjur kubeli, tetap kumakan," Sasuke menjawab apa adanya.

"O-oooh… begitu, toh…"

Hinata pun melanjutkan acara makan Es Krim-nya tanpa berbicara lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya padanya.

"Apa masalahmu dengan Naruto begitu berat sampai matamu sebegitu bengkaknya?"

Hinata terdiam, kaget. Lalu perlahan menunduk. Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Hinata sempat terdiam juga.

"…baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin cerita. Itu 'kan masalahmu," Sasuke kembali bicara setelah sejenak diam.

"…apa…" Hinata mulai bersuara kembali, tapi lirih.

Sasuke menoleh padanya.

"Apa… Naruto-senpai itu… orang yang suka mempermainkan orang lain…?" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang sangat kecil, sambil menahan air matanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ma, maksudku…"

"Ya, ya… aku mengerti…" jawab Sasuke buru-buru.

Giliran Hinata yang menoleh padanya.

"Bisa kau bilang… dia itu orang baik hati yang sedang tersesat," ujar Sasuke datar.

"N-nani…?"

"Ya, begitu. Memang begitu keadaannya. Sebenarnya dia itu baik, kok. Cuma keadaan yang membuatnya jadi dingin begitu."

"K-keadaan…? Keadaan apa…?"

"Kalau masalah itu, harus kau caritahu sendiri. Pokoknya sebenarnya dia baik."

"Ngggh… begitu, ya…" jawab Hinata pelan.

"Sepertinya kau mulai menyukai Naruto. Iya 'kan?" ceplos Sasuke yang sontak membuat Hinata tersedak.

"UHUK UHUK! Nani?! K-kau bicara apa, senpai?!"

"Hmph! Ternyata benar," Sasuke menahan tawa.

"S-senpai sok tahu, ah! Nggak, kok!"

"Tidak usah bohong. Terlihat dari wajahmu, merona begitu," Sasuke menunjuk wajah Hinata.

"Apa?! Me, merona?!" Hinata begitu panik, saat memegang wajahnya, ia merasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Sasuke pun jadi semakin ingin tertawa, tapi tetap ia tahan demi menjaga _image_ dinginnya.

"Dasar. Sama sekali tak pandai berbohong," ujar Sasuke pelan.

*Mohon Tunggu Sebentar*

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata pulang bersama. Karena kebetulan jalan menuju rumah mereka searah, sekalian Sasuke mengantar pulang gadis bermata _Lavender_ tersebut. Di jalan mereka banyak bercakap-cakap, dan inilah sisi lain Sasuke yang tidak diketahui Hinata sebelumnya. Ternyata Sasuke cukup lumayan dalam hal bercakap-cakap, padahal di sekolah dia begitu dingin terutama pada perempuan.

_'Ternyata Sasuke-senpai lumayan enak diajak ngobrol, ya?'_ batin Hinata cukup senang.

"Hyuuga, apa ini rumahmu?" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah rumah yang luas dan bernuansa tradisional.

"Iya, ini rumahku, senpai," jawab Hinata.

"Anu, senpai… terima kasih, ya. Untuk Es Krim, saran dan mengantarku pulang. Sekali lagi terima kasih!" lanjutnya sambil membungkuk.

"Hei, hei! Sudah kubilang jangan formal begitu denganku, 'kan?"

"Ah… gomenasai," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Lalu beranjak masuk ke rumahnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Hyuuga. Sampai ketemu lagi di sekolah," Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang sambil melambaikan tangan sebentar pada Hinata.

"Hati-hati ya, senpai…" Hinata pun membalas lambaian tangan Sasuke, lalu beranjak masuk kedalam.

"Hmm… ternyata Sasuke-senpai tidak sedingin yang kubayangkan. Apa itu hanya untuk menghiburku? Atau jangan-jangan suruhan si menyebalkan itu?" gumam Hinata pelan.

"Apapun itu, aku cukup terhibur. Kuharap aku bisa berteman dengannya," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Lalu Hinata melihat kearah sakunya. Dia mengambil sesuatu didalamnya. Ya, dia mengambil sebuah foto milik Naruto yang seharusnya ia kembalikan tadi.

_'Saking marahnya, aku sampai lupa mengembalikan foto ini…'_ batin Hinata.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Sasuke dengannya saat sedang menyantap Es Krim tadi.

_"Ya, begitu. Memang begitu keadaannya. Sebenarnya dia itu baik, kok. Cuma keadaan yang membuatnya jadi dingin begitu." _

_"K-keadaan…? Keadaan apa…?"_

_"Kalau masalah itu, harus kau caritahu sendiri. Pokoknya sebenarnya dia baik."_

"Si menyebalkan itu… sebenarnya baik?" ujar Hinata pelan. Lalu ia kembali menatap foto itu.

"Jangan-jangan… ada hubungannya dengan foto ini…?" lanjutnya tetap dengan suara pelan.

Dia kembali teringat dengan ucapan Sasuke yang lain.

_"Sepertinya kau mulai menyukai Naruto. Iya 'kan?"_

Langkah Hinata terhenti. Saat itu dia mulai merasa ada yang aneh padanya. Degup jantungnya terasa semakin cepat. Lagi-lagi suhu tubuhnya naik, dan tanpa ia sadari wajahnya kembali merona.

"Apa iya… aku suka pada si menyebalkan itu…?"

Hinata meraba bibirnya, yang tadi direbut oleh Naruto. Walaupun ia marah besar, sebenarnya ia juga merasa bahwa hati kecilnya begitu menerima ciuman tersebut, seperti bunga yang mekar, begitu gembira. Saat mengingat kejadian tadi, jantungnya semakin berdetak tak menentu.

_'Sepertinya… aku… tapi dia 'kan, menyebalkan sekali. Bagaimana bisa aku…'_ batin Hinata.

_'Aku… akan berfokus pada foto ini dulu…'_ batinnya kembali.

"Baiklah… aku harus caritahu tentang yang dimaksud Sasuke-senpai…" ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

"Siapa tahu saja, memang orang yang ada dalam foto ini. Gomen ne, Naruto-senpai. Aku harus mencari tahu siapa perempuan dalam foto ini, karena itu aku takkan mengembalikannya padamu untuk beberapa lama sampai aku menemukannya."

.

.

.

*Keesokan harinya*

Hinata terdiam melihat Naruto yang berdiri di depan gerbang. Dia masih merasa kesal dengan kejadian kemarin, tapi tidak sekesal saat itu. Hinata pun bingung harus berbuat apa, akhirnya salah tingkah sendiri.

_'Hinata, tenang… tenang… kau tinggal melewatinya saja dan semua akan beres, oke? Tenang, tenang…'_

Hinata pun berjalan kembali, menuruti batinnya. Dia hendak melewati Naruto yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

_'Huff… tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan kau akan jauh dari pandangannya… tetap terlihat tenang, Hinata… toh, sedari tadi dia tak mengejarku, hanya memandangiku saja,'_ batinnya kembali, dan mengambil langkah yang agak cepat agar cepat menjauhi Naruto pula.

Namun, dugaan Hinata salah. Dengan cepat Naruto meraih tangannya dan menariknya menjauh dari sekolah.

"HEI! APA-APAAN KAU?! L-LEPASKAN TANGANKU! HEI, SENPAI!" pekik Hinata panik. Sambil memukuli tangan Naruto dia terus berteriak meminta dilepas.

"S-SENPAAAAI! LEPASKAN TANGANKU! SAKIT, TAHU! SENPAAAAAI!"

Sama sekali tak ada respon dari Naruto. Dia terus saja menarik Hinata sampai Taman Konoha.

*Mohon Tunggu Sebentar*

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Temani aku bolos," ujar Naruto santai.

"Seenaknya saja! Aku mau kembali ke sekolah!"

"Temani aku bolos."

"Tidak mau!"

"Temani aku bolos."

"Tidak mauuu!"

"Temani aku bolos."

"TIDAK MAUUUU!"

Baru saja Hinata ingin membalikkan badannya, tiba-tiba Naruto mencengkram lengan atasnya dan menarik Hinata kearahnya. Sekarang wajah mereka hanya berjarak 5 cm.

"Hanya sampai bel istirahat pertama saja, tak ada masalah, 'kan?" Naruto menatapnya dalam, membuat wajah Hinata merona seketika.

"P-pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, tapi dengan sigap Naruto menarik wajah Hinata kembali lurus berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Jadi… sepertinya ini hukuman untuk yang kemarin. Benar begitu?" Naruto memperkecil jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata, membuat Hinata semakin salah tingkah.

"K-K-KALAU IYA… MEMANG KENAPA…?!" seru Hinata agak berteriak.

"Jadi betulan marah, ya…?" Naruto menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum. Membuat gadis dihadapannya itu heran.

"Aku 'kan, marah padamu! Tapi kenapa kau malah tersenyum aneh begitu?!" seru Hinata ketus.

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Makanya temani aku bolos," ujar Naruto datar bin santai (lagi.).

"A-apa yang mau kau tunjukkan?!" Hinata masih memasang suara jutek dalam ucapannya.

"Tentu saja rahasia, baka."

"Hei, kau ini!" Hinata kembali kesal sungguhan. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang ada dihadapannya bukannya minta maaf malah menyuruhnya untuk bolos dan mengatainya 'baka'.

"Sudah, jangan cerewet. Setelah kutunjukkan baru kau boleh bicara sesuka hatimu sampai mulutmu monyong," ujar Naruto kemudian menarik tangan Hinata lagi.

Sudah jelas pancaran kekesalan semakin hebat dalam diri Hinata, bercampur bingung dan… sedikit rasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Naruto.

_'Pasti yang tidak penting semua, deh, yang orang ini tunjukkan!'_ batin Hinata kesal.

Namun, dugaan Hinata lagi-lagi salah. Saat Naruto menunjuk pada 'sesuatu' itu, Hinata memandang terkejut.

"Ini yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

"S-senpai… i-ini… ini…"

_Author POV's end_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

NYO NYO NYO NYO! Aduuh, setelah sekian lama hiatus, kembali lagi dengan meng-update ff "My Heart's Flower" chapter 5 ini! maaf banget ya, kelamaan nunggu nih readers-nya. Soalnya disamping keterbatasan waktu, banyak ff lain yang harus difikirkan, daaaaaaan soal koneksi internet dan otak author yang agak macet-macet gitulah! Tapi senangnyaaaa chapter ini akhirnya selesai setelah beberapa bulan terabaikan! Yosh! Ini balasan kalian sebelumnya:

**Hwang Energy** : Mau yang lebih lagiiii? :3 *pervert* Xixixiixi XD

**Mira Misawaki** : Syukurlah kalau memang bikin geregetaaaaan XD Gomen, tapi ceweknya masih rahasia, yaaaa… ;)

**Dey san **: Hubungannya…? Apa, yaaaaaa? Masih rahasia :3

**Hyu. Toki** : Udah update nih, maaf lama banget .-.

**Bonbon 0330 **: Oke lanjuuuuuut :D

**Namikaze Yuto** : Hmmm… gimana, ya? Hmmm… masih rahasia~ :3 makasih untuk spirit-nya XD

**Deshe Lusi** : Iya, bener XD #Plak

**Flowers** : Iya, nggak apa-apa kok :3 Author minta maaf juga soalnya update-nya kelamaan ._." Sankyuu untuk spirit-nya~

**Lavender Sapphires chan** : Hayo, hayooo, siapa, yaaaa? Kyaaaa! Author ikut teriak juga, yaaa! #Plak XD Udah update, dan maaf kelamaan .-.

**Vita Hime-chan** : Salam kenal juga ya, Vita :D Hehehe, senangnya ternyata banyak yang penasaran sama tokoh rahasianya :3 Maaaaaaaaf banget updatenya lama banget! Sankyuu untuk spirit-nya, Vita! XD

**Jihan **: GOMEEEEEEEN! Kelamaan banget, nih! Jadi nggak enak ._."

Gomen jika jawabannya kurang memuaskan, kita akan ketemu lagi di chapter 6. Have A Nice Day, minna… DADAAAAAH~


End file.
